


О пользе обязательств

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Crack, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, POV Second Person, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Иногда незнание чужих традиций приводит к пикантным последствиям





	О пользе обязательств

Я сидел, одетый лишь в юбочку из листьев, на толстой шкуре какого-то зверя и всей кожей ощущал, что где-то налажал.  
«Уважай чужие культурные традиции, Юу-чан! Бережно относись к чужим обычаям, Юу-чан! – говорила мне мама. – И никогда не упускай шанс узнать что-то новое!»  
Ну, вот. Я и не упустил. Но тут главное – не перестараться, а я подозревал, что именно так и сделал.  
Я посмотрел на каменную статую, у подножья которой сидел. В моем представлении статуи у аборигенов низкоразвитых племен (которые, как оказалось, жили и в Шин-Макоку, у моря) должны были выглядеть как-то не так. Например, у изображений божков – точнее, местных духов, если верить Мурате, – не должно было быть на голове париков с буклями. Я перевел взгляд левее. А у женщин-духов – огромных широченных юбок с кринолином или как оно там называется.   
Особенно, если вспомнить, что их последователи до сих пор считают, что лучшая одежда – это стратегически правильно расположенный листик и устраивают соревнования, кто и куда изящнее всего его приспособит.  
Где-то далеко затрещали фейерверки. Я скорчил рожу, пользуясь тем, что никто не видит. Я бы тоже не отказался полюбоваться на огненных драконов и всякое такое, вместо того, чтобы торчать здесь и ждать.  
А ведь так хорошо все начиналось! Мы уже были готовы возвращаться в столицу, но Гюнтер воспользовался возможностью и разлился соловьем, расписывая, какая интересная культура у жителей этой области, а Йозак вспомнил, что у них сейчас как раз праздник. В итоге я уговорил всех сделать крюк. Лучше бы просто проехал мимо.  
Я вздохнул и посмотрел на дверь. Все еще никого. Они что, специально решили помучить меня ожиданием?  
Я уже вовсю жалел, что мы успели вовремя, на последний день фестиваля. Все было вкусно, просто объеденье, красочные цветочные костюмы этого племени мазоку поражали воображение, нам ужасно обрадовались и тут же пригласили присоединиться. Все честно развлекались весь день, даже Гвендаль: у него в мешке оказались связанные за время дороги мелкие игрушки, и дети облепили его кругом, устроив угадайку, что же это за животные. Победитель получал названное.  
В конце вечера из большого храма, который был лишь немногим меньше, чем храм Шин-О, еле выполз древний жрец, устроил всем монотонный речитатив почти на час (призывал духов этой земли, как шепотом пояснил Йозак), после чего взмахнул посохом, заставив все фонари на площади вспыхнуть, и ушел. И нам тоже стоило уйти!  
– Юури.  
Я вскочил. Почему-то Конрада, единственного из всех, я никогда не ощущал, когда он подходил близко. То ли он так тихо ходил, то ли я машинально воспринимал его как совершенно неопасного.  
Лицо Конрада было довольно-таки мрачным.  
– Они что, стоят на своем? – больше для проформы спросил я.  
Конрад кивнул и оглядел меня с головы до ног, от вида травяной юбки и поблескивающей от масла кожи нахмурившись еще больше.  
– Прости, – тихо добавил он.  
Я махнул рукой, чувствуя себя ужасно неловко.  
– Да ладно, сам виноват.  
Вот от этого я не собирался отказываться. Виноват, и точка. Сам захотел присоединиться к веренице молодых парней и девушек, танцующих на площади. Просто они так веселились, «змея» постоянно извивалась, никаких особых движений, кроме периодических махов ногами, я не заметил, поэтому подумал, что было бы здорово пройти с ними пару кругов, а не сидеть сиднем на месте для почетных гостей. «Жаль, мне к ним не присоединиться», – вздохнул Мурата тогда. Вот ведь лицемер, еще и хвастался, как я теперь понимаю! Наверняка ведь знал, зачем танцоры раз за разом проходят через огромную арку прямо посреди площади.   
Вот только, скотина, мне ничего не сказал. Поэтому я легко вклинился между танцующими, пропрыгал с ними полкруга, прошел через арку – и она вдруг внезапно (ну, для меня) засветилась алым. После чего меня с огромным уважением подхватили под руки и отнесли-препроводили прямо в храм. Где и обнаружилось, что участием в этом танце я согласился на то, чтобы отдать свою девственность духам, покровительствующим этой земле. И духи выбрали именно меня, из всех желающих.  
«Юури, им просто нужна энергия первого слияния, – поблескивая очками, тихо пояснял мне на ухо Мурата, пока Гюнтер почти на ультразвуке орал на жрецов. – Эти духи – такие же, как те, что покровительствуют замку Клятвы-на-Крови, они очень серьезно относятся к своим обязанностям. И к правам тоже. Как ты помнишь, почтенный Амрикус долго привлекал их внимание заклинанием, там, на площади. Они откликнулись на его зов и теперь хотят получить обещанное. Говорят, жрецы этого храма – крайне умелые любовники, – заговорщически прошептал он. – Тебе страшно повезет этой ночью».  
Да, Мурата, умеешь ты успокаивать. И почему я не пришел в восторг, непонятно. Впрочем, все оказалось не настолько страшно: служители храма хоть и не пошли на попятный даже после всех шумных тирад Гюнтера о недопустимости принуждения мао и грозного, но от этого не менее внушительного молчания Гвендаля, который стоял рядом, но все же быстро отказались от идеи подсунуть мне какого-нибудь жреца. Я мог выбрать сам.  
Разумеется, я выбрал Конрада.  
И теперь, глядя в его тепло-карие встревоженные глаза, понимал, что не передумаю.  
Конраду, похоже, было так же неловко, как и мне. Он оглядел большой зал с тремя стенами – вместо четвертой были колонны, выходящие в маленький дворик, упиравшийся в глухую стену горы – выделенное нам место было уединенным настолько, насколько это возможно. Потом в очередной раз нахмурился и оглядел зал еще раз, более внимательно. Потом посмотрел мне под ноги на густую темно-зеленую шкуру, на которой я стоял.  
– Только не говорите, что тут еще и кровати нет, – пробормотал он.  
Хм, с этой точки зрения я шкуру не рассматривал. Она была метра три шириной, и ее бывший обладатель был точно не из тех, кого хотелось бы встретить в лесу один на один. Я переступил ногами, наслаждаясь ощущением меха, щекочущего босые ступни.   
– Зато есть вот это. Мех толстый и теплый, очень удобно, я на нем уже сидел, – заверил я Конрада. Тот стиснул зубы.  
– Могли бы подготовить что-нибудь получше.  
Я скривился. Нет уж, спасибо, достаточно того, что они подготовили меня. После того, как мы со жрецами более-менее пришли к соглашению, меня быстро увели во внутренние покои. Пришлось подвергнуться тщательному мытью и очистке (и я постараюсь забыть, что они понимали под  _полным_ очищением), а потом меня обмазали всего маслом (где еще намазали, я также предпочел бы не помнить), нацепили на шею цветочную гирлянду, а на пояс – тонкую травяную юбку. Гирлянду я снял почти сразу же, как меня привели в этот зал, где и должно было происходить... действие, потому что, зараза, какая-то травка в гирлянде кололась, а места уколов зверски чесались. Я машинально потер шею и посмотрел на Конрада.  
И совершенно четко понял, что «вести» сегодня придется мне.   
Бесстрашный и отважный Рутенбергский Лев явно пасовал перед лицом необходимости трахнуть своего мао. То есть меня. И это было совершенно неважно, что мы уже давно поняли, что наши чувства друг к другу просто сильной дружбой и привязанностью не назовешь, что мы даже уже целовались… Ну, всего несколько раз, конечно – я все еще считался помолвленным! В общем, сценарий лав-стори, в котором выкинули все главы между почти невинным прологом и сценой жаркого секса, поставил Конрада в тупик. Поэтому он до сих пор стоял, не зная, куда деть руки и глаза, и как вообще предложить мне… ну, хоть что-нибудь.   
Почему-то от этого мне стало легко-легко на сердце. Сэр Веллер, ну кто вам сказал, что этот путь вы будете проходить в одиночку?  
– Конрад, – позвал я, он вздрогнул и едва не отступил на шаг. Я улыбнулся. – Поцелуй меня, – попросил я и сам потянулся к нему, обхватывая одной рукой за шею, а второй пригибая его голову к себе.  
Растерянный или нет, целовался Конрад всегда божественно.  
– Все хорошо, – сказал я, оторвавшись от его губ, – я тоже этого хочу. Просто это случится несколько раньше, чем мы планировали, вот и все.   
Конрад растянул губы в привычной улыбке, и я был готов зааплодировать ему за храбрость. Потом в янтарных глазах мелькнули более естественные веселые искорки, и я в который раз вспомнил, за что люблю этого мужчину. За то, что он всегда находил в себе силы подниматься, как бы низко не пришлось падать.  
– Йозак периодически советовал скормить тебе конфет с афродизиаками, для решимости, – поделился он, склоняя голову, чтобы поцеловать меня в шею. Я застонал прежде, чем до меня дошел смысл его слов. – Никогда бы не подумал, что старый сморщенный жрец станет приемлемой альтернативой шоколадного сердечка с сюрпризом.  
Я едва подавил смешок, запуская пальцы ему в волосы и откровенно наслаждаясь. От губ и зубов Конрада у меня на шее завтра определенно останутся следы, но сейчас мне на это было плевать. Выдохнув, я плотнее прижался к Конраду, и он легонько потерся об меня, давая понять, что тоже не остался равнодушным.  
С учетом обилия масла на мне, его форма после этого будет годиться только на свалку.   
– Сними, – я потянулся к верхней застежке его мундира. Конрад чуть отстранился и быстро избавился от кителя, потом принялся за пуговицы рубашки.  
– А разорвать можешь? – заинтересованно спросил я прежде, чем вспомнил, что это мундир стирке не подлежит, а рубашка пока что ни в чем не виновата. Конрад приподнял бровь, и я торопливо пояснил: – Ну, как в фильмах, чтобы р-раз! – и пуговицы в сторону.  
Конрад коротко и, как мне показалось, с облегчением рассмеялся:  
– Могу, конечно.  
И так и сделал. Супермен бы обзавидовался, с какой легкостью у него это получилось.  
А мне бы обзавидовалась Лоис или как-ее-там, потому что под рубашками этого зануды-Супермена всегда был его костюм вида «трусы поверх штанов», а передо мной стоял полуобнаженный Конрад. И от одного взгляда на его голую грудь со вставшими сосками мне пришлось сглотнуть набежавшую слюну. И посмотреть куда-то в сторону.  
Конрад, я люблю тебя. Ты знаешь об этом? А ты знаешь, как на меня действуешь?  
Теплые ладони легли мне на плечи.  
– Юури… – в голосе Конрада были незнакомые хрипловатые нотки. Я только сейчас сообразил, что травяная юбочка – не лучшая защита, чтобы скрывать… эм, реакцию. Поэтому мысленно пожал плечами, забил на все и притянул Конрада для очередного горячего поцелуя, проводя языком по его губам и засовывая язык внутрь. Если ему это нравится делать со мной, то и мне с ним – тоже.  
О, надо же, он успел раздеться целиком. Хороший подход, одобрил я про себя, если бы он начал при мне снимать трусы, я бы не вынес.   
Не успел я толком представить, как валю Конрада на шкуру, как тот, словно услышав мои мысли, оторвался от моих губ и заглянул мне в глаза. Не знаю, что он хотел там увидеть – или все же увидел, - но он сел на пресловутую шкуру и мягко потянул меня к себе. Эта пауза была короткой, но я успел соскучиться по его пальцам на моей коже – и по его коже под моими.   
Оказывается, если поцеловать Конрада чуть пониже уха, его дыхание собьется, и он ненадолго замрет, прежде чем вновь увлеченно продолжить. А если немного провести языком по его шее, снизу вверх, то он едва слышно зашипит. И непроизвольно сожмет мой сосок – хотя это мне, впрочем, даже понравилось. И сжимать бедрами его ноги, и легонько тереться возбужденным членом понравилось тоже, хотя еще вчера я и мыслей-то таких не допускал. И хорошо, что под нами лежала шкура: упираться коленями в нагретый жарой, но все же каменный пол, было бы неприятно.  
Я не был уверен, что и в какой последовательности делать дальше: то есть, конечно, все эти губы-пальцы-соски были здоровскими, но Конрад не опускался с ласками ниже моего пояса, даже за ягодицы не трогал. И при этом я уже был на полном взводе! И если Конрад еще немного подышит мне в ухо, прикусывая мочку, я могу и не выдержать. А я хотел впервые кончить, когда он будет во мне. Да-да, здравствуйте, сентиментальные мечты девственника. Но мне действительно этого хотелось.  
Поэтому я выпрямился, сев на Конрада (который даже в этой ситуации повел себя как настоящий джентльмен: смотрел мне в лицо, а не на торчащий из полос юбки член), и поискал глазами желтую глиняную плошку, замеченную мной ранее.   
– Юури?..  
– Все в порядке, – торопливо заверил я, и Конрад прошелся ладонями мне по бокам, потом по бедрам… Да где же?!  
Ага, точно, вот она, скромно стоит у ног статуй на постаменте, между пышной юбкой богиньки и сапогом с бантиком божка.  
Я дотянулся, снял ее и поставил рядом с краем шкуры, на пол.  
– Давай уже, – шепотом сказал я.  
– Юури, ты торопишься.   
Я замотал головой. Нет, вовсе нет. Конрад, пожалуйста, не затягивай!..   
Конрад подо мной глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, от этого движения меня качнуло вверх-вниз. Он тоже хотел: не ощутить, какой у него каменно-твердый, было невозможно. Я старался не думать о том, какого размера то, что упирается мне в задницу. Потом увижу и даже потрогаю, сейчас мне видеть это было совсем не обязательно. Я и так знал, что у Конрада больше, чем у меня.  
И наверняка толще, мрачно подсказал мне внутренний голос. Я усилием воли подавил все дальнейшие мысли на эту тему. Мы подойдем друг другу, остальное неважно.  
Конрад внимательно всмотрелся мне в глаза, потом поднял руку и погладил меня по щеке. Я тут же прижался к его ладони и легко поцеловал.  
– Я люблю тебя, – едва ли не с благоговением произнес он, на что я только нервно кивнул. Я готов, Конрад. Не сдерживайся.  
Он и не стал.  
Рывком дернул меня на себя и перекатился так, что я оказался под ним, развязал ленту юбки, выдернул ее из-под меня и отбросил в сторону. А потом впился в губы таким жарким поцелуем, что следующую минуту я почти не соображал, что делаю – и что делает он.  
– Обхвати меня ногами за пояс, – хрипловато приказал он между поцелуями, и кто я был такой, чтобы спорить? От этого движения я чуть шевельнулся на шкуре, и ощущение мягчайшего меха, трущегося о голую кожу, оказалось настолько невероятным, что я застонал и еще немного поерзал.   
У Конрада тоже вырвался стон – вместе со мной, потому что в такой позе я приятно терся не только сзади, о мех, но и спереди… Мне захотелось опустить руку и погладить Конрада, почувствовать под пальцами его твердость, но я быстро опомнился и вместо этого только неловко погладил его живот, а потом бока и спину. Не думать о белой обезьяне!..   
– В следующий раз, – пообещал я то ли ему, то ли себе. Конрад понимающе кивнул и поцеловал меня снова. А потом пришел черед плошки.  
Я заставил себя лежать спокойно, когда Конрад, мимолетно погладив мой стоящий колом член, опустился пальцами ниже и покружил вокруг отверстия, не отводя взгляда от моего лица. Мне уже хотелось сказать: «Да не дергайся, если что не так – я скажу!», — но почему-то это казалось не самой лучшей политикой. Поэтому я только ободряюще улыбнулся и приготовился.  
Конрад осторожно попытался проникнуть в меня пальцами, и на его лице мелькнуло недоумение.  
– А, ну, меня смазали, – пояснил я, краснея, – жрецы. С подготовкой у них все четко.  
Конрад замер.  
– Кто? – полузадушенно вырвалось у него. – Кто посмел?..  
– Понятия не имею, – честно признался я, – я в это время лежал на животе, а меня растирали маслом.  
Конрад стиснул зубы, на скулах заиграли желваки, но он сдержался. Хм, ну, да, наверное, стоило тогда возмутиться, но они так здорово попутно делали расслабляющий массаж, что я практически ничего не заметил. То есть, кто-то там растирал мои раздвинутые бедра и ягодицы, так же беспристрастно между, потом хоп! я успел только дернуться, а они уже все. Хлеще опытных проктологов с анестезией (хотя не то чтобы я подвергался).  
Я оторвал руку от шкуры – надо же, оказывается, я с силой цеплялся за мех пальцами, – и легонько провел ногтями по шее Конрада, переключая внимание на себя. В одной интернет-статье было написано, что многим это нравится. Конрад, похоже, был из таких, потому что тут же отвлекся от посторонних мыслей и склонился надо мной, покусывая ключицу. Я застонал и выгнулся, подаваясь навстречу…  
Ох. У Конрада все же очень жесткие пальцы.  
Я закусил губу и отказался издавать хоть звук. Если так суждено, мы пройдем до конца. Я не передумаю.   
В попытках отвлечься на что-то еще я перевел взгляд на каменный потолок, потом на Конрада. Пристальный пылающий взгляд, легкий румянец, растрепанные волосы – кто ты и куда дел моего сдержанного сэра Веллера? Я немного натужно улыбнулся:  
– Уже не больно, еще!  
– Юури, – выдохнул он. Можно запатентовать панацею от всех бед и неприятностей – поцелуй Конрада Веллера. Только лекарство выдается индивидуально, а я делиться не намерен. И вообще, если я так сделаю, Конрад в ответ закопирайтит мое имя как молитву – судя по тому, как часто и с каким чувством его произносит.  
Стоило подумать, что я, похоже, привык, и действия Конрада отзываются просто достаточно своеобразным, но не болезненным ощущением, как он вытащил пальцы. И да, моя первая мысль при этом была «Заорать и убежать». Ну, у всех бывает приступ малодушия! Я же так не сделал и даже не собирался делать!   
И вспыхнувший огонь в глазах Конрада был мне наградой, когда я молча широко развел ноги, подгибая к себе колени, выжидая, пока он смажет себя.  
Почувствовав его у входа, я сглотнул. Конрад принялся медленно поглаживать мой член, нависая надо мной и опираясь другой рукой на шкуру. Само собой, ласки были настолько приятными, что мне хватило нескольких вдумчивых уверенных прикосновений – и осознания, что меня ласкает  _Конрад_ , чтобы мной опять завладела только одна мысль: «Не в коем случае не кончить до!..».  
Но мне хватило первого же толчка, я вцепился в плечи Конрада и распахнул рот, хватая воздух. К такому я не был готов!!! В голове метались обрывки фраз, сведений,  _чуши_!.. Я задышал ртом, до боли в ногтях сжимая пальцы, впиваясь в кожу.  
– Не шевелись, пожалуйста, – выдавил я. На глаза наворачивались слезы, но мне было плевать, я лихорадочно вспоминал: чтобы было легче – надо тужиться или наоборот расслабиться?!   
– Как скажешь, Юури, – послушно отозвался Конрад, но мне хватало движений от того, что он  _дышит_!   
«Скоро будет легче, – твердил я себе, – скоро будет легче. Писали примерно о минуте, минута – это не больше двадцати вздохов. Давай, Юури, считай… И-и раз, и-и два, и-и три…»  
Когда я, забывшись, досчитал до тридцати, то моргнул и с удивлением понял, что, кажется, уже практически прошло. Неприятное ощущение осталось, но, пожалуй, лишь немногим сильнее, чем от пальцев. Я осторожно разжал пальцы и почувствовал себя виноватым: судя по ноющим ногтям, я вцепился в Конрада не на шутку, наверняка оставив следы.  
Конрад…  
Его голова была опущена, он еле ощутимо и часто дышал мне в грудь. Я перевел взгляд на руку возле моей головы, которой он опирался о шкуру.  
Рука дрожала.   
Я не мог себе даже представить, сколько сил и терпения ему требовалось, чтобы ждать меня, чтобы не шевелиться… И в жизни, и в постели он делал то, что считал нужным и важным для меня – и у меня не было ничего, кроме себя самого, чтобы возместить ему его каждодневные тихие жертвы.   
В груди что-то вспыхнуло и разлилось по телу горячей волной. Может, ему и пришлось долго ждать, но мы теперь – вместе!  
Я качнул бедрами, только чуть поморщившись, и шепнул:  
– Давай. До конца.  
Конрад поднял голову. Его не хватило даже на улыбку, поэтому он только кивнул и вошел. До конца.  
Ну, это было уже проще. Он тоже дал мне подождать, но я привык быстро, о чем ему и сообщил коротким стоном. Меня одарили мимолетным поцелуем, и все началось по-настоящему.  
Когда твой член ласкают в такт толчкам – это офигительно круто.  
Конрад прижимался губами, проводил языком, прикусывал – всюду, куда мог дотянуться, я временами тоже лизал все, до чего дотягивался – шея, плечи, ухо, – и он постанывал, мотал головой, видимо, придерживая себя и не давая себе сорваться, менял темп и ритм… Пока я ненароком не поднял взгляд к потолку храма и не дернулся:  
– Конрад!   
От паники в моем голосе тот сразу же замер.  
– Что? Что не так?  
– Посмотри наверх! – просипел я, разрываемый на части диаметрально противоположными желаниями: продолжить или немедленно смыться отсюда нафиг. – Призраки!!!  
Под потолком, прекрасно видимые в сумерках, висели прозрачные светящиеся силуэты в тех же нелепых одеяниях, что и статуи, рядом с которыми мы лежали. Заметив, что я смотрю на них, один из силуэтов помахал мне рукой. Более того, когда я перевел взгляд на статуи над нами, то обнаружил, что они наклонили головы, чтобы лучше нас видеть, и их окутывает то же зеленоватое свечение, что и силуэты над нами!  
– Юури, это те самые духи-хранители, что должны получить энергию нашего слияния, – успокаивающе зашептал Конрад.  
– А они не могут это делать как-нибудь понезаметнее?! Я вам не какой-нибудь эксгибиционист!!!  
Конрад издал смешок. Иногда я не перевариваю его чувство юмора. Ну да, не к нему же в его первый раз пришли призраки-вуайеристы! Я бы точно обошелся без подглядывающих! Конечно, я знаю, что у королей плоховато с личным пространством, но готов поспорить, ни у кого в спальне во время самого интимного процесса не стояло с десяток наблюдателей!  
Статуя над нами подняла руку и изящно поправила буклю парика. Только этого еще не хватало!!!  
– Если хоть божок слезет с постамента, я за себя не отвечаю!   
– Юури, успокойся, они нам ничего не сделают.  
– Ха, пусть лучше боятся, как бы я им ничего не сделал! – Кажется, я успешно перехожу от испуга к гневу. Вот только… Хм, если я сейчас стану Мао, Конрад точно не обрадуется. Мне вдруг стало неловко, и я на миг смущенно отвел глаза в сторону. Совсем забыл, что это все-таки не только мой первый секс, но и наш общий тоже.  
– Предлагаю выход, – шепнул мне Конрад, нежно покусывая мочку и дразняще выдыхая мне в ухо, – они все равно никуда не денутся, поэтому просто закрой глаза и думай только обо мне.  
Это что, здешний вариант «Лежи тихо и думай об Англии»? Думать о Конраде мне явно нравится больше, но…  
Я только открыл рот, чтобы возразить, как Конрад толкнулся в меня и обхватил ладонью мой немного обмякший член, так что вместо осмысленных фраз у меня вырвался только стон. Кому-кому, а Конраду точно не надо было рыться в Интернете ради статей «Как стать идеальным геем-любовником», он сам мог их писать пачками.  
Он меня поцеловал, не прекращая ни ласк, ни толчков, и мои глаза сами собой закрылись. Хотят смотреть – пусть смотрят. А это только мое.  
Впрочем, достаточно скоро мне стало все равно, даже если призраки вместе со статуями начали бы танцевать вокруг нас канкан. Ощущения нарастали волной, и Конрад был со мной,  _во мне_ , горячий, взмокший и тяжело дышащий, а мех под спиной будоражил и ласкал кожу при каждом движении. Пальцы Конрада так умело обращались с моим членом, что я мог кончить в любой момент – и я так думал до того, как Конрад в очередной раз чуть сдвинулся, меняя угол. Я вскрикнул, вновь вцепляясь ему в плечи, но на этот раз от удовольствия.  
– Вот так и должно быть, – пробормотал Конрад, резко входя в меня еще и еще. – Именно так!   
Я не смог бы ему ответить, даже если бы очень захотел. Меня хватало только на то, чтобы держаться из последних сил. Конрад тоже был близок к пику, я чувствовал это, его дыхание было таким же рваным, как и мое, стоны – такими же громкими, а толчки – такими же бездумными, как и мои порывы навстречу. Наконец, одно удачное сжатие головки, и я сорвался.  
Кажется, я кричал, не слыша себя, только чувствуя напряжение горла. Возможно, Конрад кричал тоже. Не знаю. Не помню. То, что обрушилось на меня, было слишком сильным, чтобы заботиться о такой ерунде, как реальность.  
Когда бешеный стук сердца перестал набатом отдаваться в ушах, я открыл глаза, и первое, что довелось мне увидеть, – улыбка Конрада. Любящая и нежная, сейчас в ней было куда больше оттенков и смысла, чем во всех, что он мне дарил до этого. Я улыбнулся в ответ.  
Краем глаза я отметил что-то и, приподняв голову, увидел, как в статую втягивается последняя зеленоватая нить, и свечение вокруг божков пропадает. Больше не было ни следа присутствия духов.  
– Они уже ушли, – негромко сказал Конрад, – и, думаю, не скоро вернутся. Такие ритуалы проводятся не каждый год, а только тогда, когда их силы слабеют. Твоей необычайно сильной марёку, Юури, должно хватить очень надолго, возможно, на несколько веков.  
– Значит, девственникам больше умелые жрецы не светят? – я зевнул. После пережитого хотелось завернуться в Конрада, как в одеяло, и хорошенько поспать. Благо, атмосфера и температура летней ночи позволяли и то, и другое. К тому же вряд ли нас побеспокоят до утра.  
Конрад усмехнулся.  
– Полагаю, жрецы что-нибудь придумают. Ритуалов много.  
– Угу, – я попробовал пошевелиться. Последствия ощущаются, конечно, но терпимо, завтра вполне сможем повторить. От этой мысли я вспыхнул.  
– Юури, все нормально? – Как и следовало ожидать, мое шевеление не прошло незамеченным.   
– Угу, – я закинул на Конрада ногу и прижался ближе, – может, останемся так на ночь? – предложил я, потом кое-что вспомнил: – Э-э, только, наверное, надо бы почиститься…  
Улыбка Конрада приобрела воистину дьявольский оттенок.  
– Уже не нужно. Духи всосали в себя все следы.   
До меня дошло не сразу, зато потом…  
– Что?!! – Я привстал, оглядывая себя. Никаких следов спермы.  
А Конрад только поудобнее разлегся на шкуре!  
– Я подумал, не стоит приводить тебя в чувство. Их прикосновения были безобидны и едва ощутимы, но тебе бы вряд ли понравилось смотреть на зеленые щупальца на своем животе.  
Я набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, чтобы высказать все, что я об этом думаю, потом медленно выдохнул. Все равно уже слишком поздно. Для всего. Призраки ушли, я переспал с Конрадом, а его чувство юмора уже ничем не исправишь.  
Поэтому я лег обратно. Ради разнообразия – спиной к Конраду, впрочем, тот тут же придвинулся ближе и заключил меня в объятия, к себе под бок. Похоже, перспектива заночевать здесь его тоже вполне устраивала.  
Вот только было еще кое-что…  
– Конрад, – тихонько позвал я и замолчал, не зная, как сформулировать. Может, стоило подождать и спросить лицом к лицу?  
– Что, Юури?  
– Наверное, моя помолвка теперь уже не действительна. У сегодняшних событий было много свидетелей, и Вольфрам совершенно точно узнает все в подробностях.  
Рука Конрада поверх меня напряглась.  
– Скорее всего.  
– Ты останешься со мной, когда я расторгну помолвку официально? – Ну почему я не умею нормально обращаться со словами?! – В смысле, не уедешь, чтобы дать Вольфу время успокоиться, не позволишь ему прогнать себя оскорблениями?  
– Конечно, нет, – мягко ответил Конрад. – Это имело смысл только до того, как мы объяснились друг с другом. Сейчас – нет.  
Я немного покраснел, вспоминая, каким неуклюжим и неловким был в момент «объяснения», и порадовался, что Конрад меня не видит.  
– А ты поможешь мне держать оборону против других помолвок? Ну, все наверняка начнут мне кого-нибудь сватать, а я не хочу. В смысле, я хочу, только не сейчас, сейчас еще рано! – А-а, если так пойдет, Конрад все поймет неправильно! Я сдался и развернулся к нему лицом. – В общем, мои планы на будущие обязательства я знаю совершенно точно, просто…  
– Просто еще не готов, – с улыбкой подсказал Конрад.  
Я кивнул. Конрад, пожалуйста, пойми!.. Я не хочу тебя обидеть, но пока тупо не могу представить себя женатым!  
Он рассмеялся и взлохматил мне волосы.  
– Юури, успокойся. Если бы меня спросили, что я думаю о твоей возможной помолвке и женитьбе, я бы первый ответил, что тебе еще слишком рано. Не по меркам нашего мира – по меркам твоего. Кажется, у вас там вообще принято жениться не раньше окончания колледжа или университета, когда мужчина начинает работать и зарабатывать на семью?  
Я опять просто молча кивнул. Взгляд Конрада смягчился, и он положил ладонь на мою щеку.  
– Я буду ждать, – шепнул он. Я не удержался, поцеловал его и уткнулся носом ему в шею. Хорошо, когда тебя понимают.  
Конрад, тебе не придется ждать долго.


End file.
